Fever
by HelainaBlake
Summary: Spencer Reid has a fever. Aaron finds out what kind... Will it lead to something neither of them expect?


**Hey guys! **

**Ok so this is my first fanfic *YAY!* and obviously not the last; since this is gunna be a series of stories! So if u like and want MORE, add me to your Author alerts, NOT story alert! :D**

**And whenever I'm looking for something specific, I never find it! SAD TIMES! SO if YOU want something written about our lovebirds (spencerXaaron) no matter how kinky, dirty, twisted or romatic it is, i will do my best to please! and i can tell you now, so will Aaron XD SOO please R and R, o and don't forget to enjoy!**

**Helaina OUT!**

* * *

Spencer Reid was having nightmares. They had started after the incident with Tobias Hankel, and had gotten progressively worse each night. He woke up in a cold sweat, his inner arm aching from the memory of the dilaudid; he could never remember what he had dreamt, but he remembers the fear...

"Spence!" Spence jumped at Morgan calling out his name and raised a questioning eyebrow. "Hey man, you alright? You're not looking too good."

Spencer shrugged and cleared his throat. "I'm fine." He said curtly, getting up from his desk for yet _another _cup of coffee. Spencer smiled as he took the first sip, the tangy scent clouding the air around him. _Coffee fixes everything! _He though happily.

"G-Man!" Garcia practically skipped over to him, swinging her arms happily and singing the words that escaped her lips. "Aww baby, you not feeling well?"

"I'm fine." He said again, his tone harsher than before. He stormed back to his desk and practically threw himself on his seat. He just needed a distraction, he needed to work! But he had finished his paperwork for the day, and it was getting quite late; around the time they should all start heading home. Reid sighed and stood up, his vision clouding for a second before returning to normal once more. His blood sugar was low... not a good sign...

He marched over to Hotch's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." He said in his usual harsh tone. Reid opened the door and forced a weak smile on his face. "Hey Hotch, I was wondering if you had any paperwork that needed doing; I've finished mine and it's not even time to finish for the day!"

Hotchner looked at him for a few moments more, which made Reid uncomfortable, before standing up and moving round his desk to stand next to the boy genius. Reid looked up at his superior curiously. "Hotch, what're you..?" His words caught in his throat when Hotch raised his hand and rested it against Reid's forehead. "You're burning up..." He mumbled, locking eyes with him. "You need to go home and get some rest."

Reid was speechless for a few moments before his words sunk in, and his confusion was replaced with frustration. "I'm fine." He said, swatting Hotch's hand away "If you don't have any spare paperwork for me then I'll just have to go over mine again."

Then he turned and stomped back to his desk; Hotch was close on his heels. "Spencer that was an order; go home, get some rest and don't come back to work till you're one hundred percent."

By this point the entire team was watching and listening from a distance, watching the young doctor turn several shades of red. He stood up suddenly and looked at Hotch, eyes blazing. "Hotch, I don't need..." Reid's eyes suddenly rolled back, his eyes fluttering shut, and a small breath escaping his thin lips before his body gave out under him.

"Reid!" Hotch gasped, catching him before he had made the full journey to the ground. "Reid, what's wrong? Wake up, Reid! Spencer!"

"What happened?" Emily asked, crouching next to them and supporting Reid's head as they gently lowered him to the ground. The others had rushed over to them as well, each looking down at their friend with nothing but concern.

"I- I don't know." Hotch stammered. "He had a temperature and looked flustered; I was sending him home... He was looking ill all day."

Garcia nodded. "Yeah, my poor baby wasn't looking too good when I talked to him." She knelt down and reached into her bag, taking out a tissue and wiping the sweat that was forming on Reid's forehead like a nurturing mother. "One of us should take him home for the night."

"I'll do it." Hotch said quickly, scooping the limp doctor into his arms. "I'm his superior, he's my responsibility."

The all nodded in agreement, JJ rushing to Reid's desk for his bag and Gideon doing the same for Hotch. "I'll take that JJ." Gideon smiled, reaching out for Reid's bag. "I'll make sure Hotch doesn't drop him on the way to the car." JJ smiled in return and gave Reid one more worried look before hurrying off. Gideon motioned Hotch towards the elevator and followed him in. "What are you going to do?" He asked once the doors had closed.

Hotch didn't even blink. "What do you mean?"

"I think we both know this is more than just a fever. He brought something home with him after the Tobias case..."

Hotch snorted. "That isn't the kind of thing you could just forget; it's expected that he isn't the same as before. He'll get back to normal in no time."

Gideon turned to look at Hotch and sighed deeply, gently grabbing Reid's right arm and pulling up the sleeve cautiously.

"Jason, what're you..." Hotch stopped when he saw the fresh needle marks on Reid's inner arm; he looked away and cursed under his breath. "I had an idea, but I wasn't sure. This isn't-. It's not something-. Shit!"

Gideon rolled Spencer's sleeve back down and squeezed Hotch's shoulder. "This isn't anything that will be easy to take care of. He _needs _us right now; especially you."

Hotch raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well he cares about you Aaron; he trusts you more than anyone on this team." They were outside by this point, receiving curious looks from the people walking past, which they didn't even notice.

"Jason, I think we both know he looks up to you like a surrogate father." Hotch pointed out.

Gideon nodded, throwing Reid's bag on the floor of the passenger seat and Hotch's paperwork on the seat. "Yes, he does; but it's not a father he needs right now. It's not even a friend."

Hotch got in his car and looked up at him curiously. "You've lost me. What does he need then?"

Gideon smiled. "Something I know you both want." Then he closed Hotch's door and walked briskly back into the main building. Hotch watched after him for a few moment before turning in his seat to check on Reid, who he had gently placed across the backseat.

He sighed deeply and started the engine.

"Uh..." Reid moaned, his eyes moving rapidly under his eyelids. "Ahh... uhh..."

Hotchner heard him from the kitchen and slowly moved to wake him from his nightmare; he stopped when he was at the edge of the bed and looked down and Reid's frail composure. Whatever he was dreaming, it was bad. _Really _bad.

Sweat was glistening all across his face and chest, his hands were clenching and unclenching with each moan he let out. Hotch knelt on the bed and shook Reid gently. "Reid, wake up."

Reid's head moved from side to side, his brows furrowing slightly before raising significantly.

"Ah!" He gasped, his eyes still closed. "Ungh, ah! Aahhrrroonnn..!"

Hotch blinked, rubbed his eyes, and then blinked again. Obviously this _wasn't _a nightmare!

"Aaron..." Reid sighed again.

Hotch couldn't help but grin. So _this _was what Jason had been talking about; it was strange that he had figured it out before himself or even Reid had... Well he was one of the best,

"Oh God..." Hotch snapped back into reality by Reid's whine, and he knew that he could control what was going to happen next.

He kicked his shows off and slowly lowered himself next to Reid and ran the back of his hand across the youth's chest, relishing in the whimpering sound he got in return. He moved his hand down and underneath the sheet, sliding it through the thin fabric just above his hips. "Ah!" Spencer gasped, moving his head to the side once more.

Aaron's entire body tensed and what he found underneath. The boy was already so hard for him, just from the dream. He stroked the boys swollen manhood tenderly, leaning towards him until his lips were only inches from Spencer's ear. "Reid..." He whispered, taking the boy's earlobe between his teeth and sucking slightly. "Wake up, Reid." His strokes grew in speed, causing Reid to arch his back and moan even louder. "Spencer..."

Reid's eyes opened suddenly, his gaze slowly coming into focus as he realised what was going on. "Hotch, what are-. Oh God!" All words had dispersed from his mind; the building pleasure was just too much for him.

Hotch moved from his ear and begun kissing his way down Spencer's neck. "Tell me what you dreamt, Spencer." Reid's eyes widened. He had _heard _him! Spencer knew he sometimes talked in his sleep, but he never knew his subconscious would betray him like this! His eyes rolled back in their sockets when Hotch bit down on his erect nipple. "Tell me, Spencer." Hotch growled. "Tell me what I _did _to you."

Spencer whimpered as Hotch made his way up his body and rested his cheek against his own. "Ungh, you... your hands were... were _everywhere_. You... umm, you touched me..."

Hotch nibbled at Spencer's jaw. "Where did I touch you?" He felt the boy tense underneath him. Hotch raised his head and looked down at him, running his fingers through the boy's brown locks. He lowered his head and claimed Reid's lips. Reid sighed into the kiss, pulling at Hotch's shoulders to bring him closer. Aaron moved his hips forwards and grinded into Spencer. Spencer threw his head back. "Ah! Unghh... please Aaron..."

"Tell me... where I touched you?" he put his hand into Spencer's. "Show me."

Reid hesitated at first, but then shakily mover their hands downwards, until Hotch's fingers were between Reid's legs. "Here?" Hotch asked. Reid's eyes were sealed shut, but he nodded hastily. Hotch grinned and moved down to whisper in Spencer's ear. "We need something to... loosen you."

Spencer sucked in a breath at Hotch's sultry tone. "I- I don't have anything like that..."

Hotch raised an eyebrow, moving his hand back up to Reid's face. "Well then, you'll just have to take care of that for me." His fingers moved along Spencer's lips, seeking access. Spencer opened his mouth and licked at Aarons fingers, occasionally biting down playfully. Hotchner groaned at the sight of it, he suddenly felt constricted in his clothes. With his loose hand he freed himself of his tie and was thankful when Spencer sat up and helped him with his shirt and vest, running his hands along his boss' chest. They were both kneeling on the bed, Hotch's eyes burning with lust as he watched Reid unbuckle his belt and undo his trousers, sliding them down, kissing various points of Aaron's body along the way.

"God Spencer..." he groaned, grabbing the boy's thighs and lifting them so they were wrapped around his hips. Reid let out a strangle cry when his back collided with the headboard, moving his hands to the side and gripping what ever he could to support himself. "Ahh... Ahhrrroonnn!" He cried out when Hotch returned to pleasuring his swollen manhood. "God... please! Aaron, please!"

Hotch moaned in appreciation, moistening his fingers once again before penetrating his lover.

"AHH!" Spencer screamed, his head hitting the wall behind him. He was told it would be painful, but obviously his sources were wrong. _So _wrong! It felt like he was in another world, escaping his mind and body and drifting somewhere unearthly. But that wasn't what was happening. It was all Aaron; he was the one bringing him such immense pleasure, making his mind go blank. "Ungh..! More.." Reid moaned. "Please Aaron!"

"What do you want?" Hotch asked darkly. "Tell me..."

"Agh... Ungh... I want you, please!"

Hotch wasn't happy with that answer, so he stopped his hand movements and received a slap on his shoulder. "Aaron!" Reid moaned. Hotch grabbed the youth's wrists and pinned them on the wall above his head, leaning in so their faces were almost touching. "Tell. Me!" he growled.

Spencer writhed helplessly, moving hips shamelessly against Aaron's chest. It wasn't enough though. "Please... I want you... I want you inside of me please... I- AGH!" He screamed as Hotch pushed into him. NOW he felt the pain.

Hotch could see the pain in Spencer's face and instantly regretted what he had done. "Spencer, oh god, I'm sorry..." he started to raise Spencer out of him, but was instantly stopped.

"No, don't... please, I... just give me a moment to adjust."

Hotch moved his head next to Reid's and kissed his neck softly, running his tongue along the salty skin.

"Ok..." Spencer eventually whispered. "I'm ready."

Aaron kissed Spencer's cheek and begun to move, slowly at first, but when Spencer moaned for more, Hotch felt obliged to comply. He picked up a blistering pace, pounding the young doctor into the wall without mercy. Reid's screams of ecstasy filled the rooms, Hotch's grunts and groans escaping with each thrust. "Spencer, let go baby..."

Spencer's cries were getting louder, his hands had fallen and his nails were digging into Aaron's shoulders. "God, Aaron... Harder, please!"

Hotch lifted Reid even higher, so he was now hitting a new spot inside of him which just sent him wild. "Come for me Spencer, let go..." His hand trailed down to pump Reid's throbbing cock, moving without mercy.

Spencer's entire body tensed as his mind began to unwind. "AHHRROONNN!"

The white liquid burst from him and landing on his and Aaron's stomach. Aaron bucked franticly as he reached his own release.

They didn't move for a few moments, just breathed heavily, occasionally shivering from an aftershock. Eventually Hotch lowered them both onto the bed and got up to find a wet cloth to clean them up; making Reid whimper at the loss of Aaron from his body. He was back in no time, lovingly wiping Spencer's chest and between his legs, then moving to clean himself. When he was done he left to put the cloth in the bin. He seriously doubted Spencer would want to use _that _again!

When he returned to the bedroom he found Spencer curled up under the thin sheet, making odd small sound. He smiled and moved to lie down next to him. Spencer felt the shift on the bed and then arms wrapping around him. He smiled at that, and turned to rest his head against Hotch's firm chest, draping one of his arms across his stomach. Aaron looked down at Reid and stroked his soft hair, which was now drenched with sweat.

"I love you..." He whispered, unsure if Spencer was even awake.

But Spencer heard him and sighed happily. "I love you too."

Spencer Reid was having nightmares. He had had them almost every night after Tobias.

But not tonight.

* * *

**:O **

**Ooo what do you think will happen in the morning? Will there be regret or crazy, primal morning sex? Tell me what you think!**


End file.
